It's Just a Horror Movie
by Scarlet Scribe
Summary: Story takes place at the very end of Summerween. Watching a ridiculous amount of horror movies with Stan and Mabel on Summerween night proves to be too much for Dipper, and the duo try to help him.


Just a little something I thought up thinking about the GF Summerween short. I'm really excited for the shorts. Especially the one about Stan's tattoo.

* * *

The Pines family were all gathered around the T.V in the Mystery Shack on Summerween night, currently engrossed in a Summerween horror movie. Wendy and Soos had gone home during the last movie that had been shown, and it was only the twins and Stan alone in the living room.

It was a whole night of back-to-back horror movies and munching on Summerween candy, as well as staying up past bedtimes, as Stan had allowed the twins to do because it was a holiday.

Mabel and Waddles were sitting on pillows next to the yellow armchair Stan was sitting in, Mabel scratching him behind the ears and popping piece after piece of candy into her mouth as a lady and a tall man on the T.V were in a hushed conversation.

Dipper sat on the other side of the chair on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at the screen with wide eyes, watching every one of the people's movements with intent attention. Something felt unsettling, he wasn't sure, but the amount of horror movies they had watched in the last hours might have been a bit too much for him to take. Make it a lot.

The first one they had watched was "The Fear Guy From Terror Town Street," and the women in the movie had been traumatized and attacked by the fear guy, the last scene her being dragged into a dark shadowed area as she screamed and plead for help, until she had completely vanished and the fear guy's maniacal laugh filled the air.

The one they watched after that was called "Chainsaw Axe Maniac," which was about a killer who always killed with a chainsaw or an axe, and always went for the victims' throats whenever he killed them so no one could hear their screams.

The list could go on forever, and each movie they had watched had played through Dipper's mind a million times, every scream and splatter of blood that happened throughout the movie, and especially the monster's faces as they killed their victims. Needless to say, the twins' parents would never allow them to watch any of the movies they were watching now in a heartbeat, and if they found out they were they would probably scold Stan for letting them.

"What's the matter, bro-bro?"

Dipper jumped up and nearly shrieked, turning his head to see Mabel had moved next to him, a goofy yet concerned look on her face. She was still popping candy into her mouth like it was nothing. Dipper could only stare at her incredulously as she did so.

"Nothing's wrong," he said after about a minute or two. "And how are you still eating candy anyway? You've probably had a million pieces already!" Mabel shrugged.

"You're only saying that because you lost it all over the floor earlier in our candy-eating contest," she claimed. Dipper pouted as she said this, but she ignored his whining. "Come on, I can tell something's wrong. My twinstincts told me."

"Nothing's wrong..." he mumbled again. "And besides, that was a lot of candy. You must have a stomach made of iron or something."

"It's not my fault you have a weak stomach, bro," Mabel chuckled as she stroked her pig's head, then set him down. "Come on, tell me!"

She got up on her knees in front of him, their noses nearly touching, making Dipper slightly uncomfortable. Stan, who had been listening in on their conversation, became interested too and spoke up.

"Yeah, you're not afraid of the movie, are you?" he asked as he began to laugh. Mabel joined with him and the two became a chuckling mess, Dipper glaring at them the whole time. He literally thought they would have a heart attack with how loud they were laughing.

"Of course I'm not," he said over their obnoxious laughter, trying to act brave and puffing out his chest. "It's just stupid horror movies, what's so scary about that?" he began to laugh nervously, hoping that they would accept that answer and stop bugging him about it.

But as luck would have it, just as he finished saying what he said, a scream was heard from the T.V, and a mutant looking monster began attacking the man and woman on the screen. Dipper jumped up again and screamed, quickly covering his mouth afterwards, a bright red blush spreading across his face.

"You are!" Mabel yelled as she began to poke him in he side, causing him to become increasingly annoyed. She and Stan high fived. Once again it was Stan and Mabel against Dipper. As soon as they had stopped gloating Mabel spoke.

"Dip, you know those movies are fake. You've always said so," she said. "Even I know that!" An ashamed look replaced Dipper's embarrassed look.

"Yeah, kid," said Stan as he wiped a tear from his eye and took off his glasses. "They'll get anyone to do these things, come up with some horrible script that's been done a million times, then have the acting be corny as heck."

It was true, Dipper always claimed that horror movies were superficial and fake. He was just really grateful that Wendy wasn't there to see how dumb he looked. He had to admit that both of them had some good points.

"You can't let all of this nonsense get into your head, kid," Stan explained to him. "Your head's already filled with enough nonsense as it is. Don't be afraid of these things."

Dipper leaned up against the front of the chair and sighed. "Well I can't help it that I'm like that," he complained. "How do you do it, Mabel? Not get creeped out by these movies?"

Mabel put a hand to her chin for a moment, contemplating his question. All of a sudden she perked up.

"Easy! I think about nice, happy things," she chirped. "Like Dream Boy High! That helps me a lot." Dipper nodded as the movie ended. Maybe he could try that. A certain redhead popped into his mind.

"You can't be so paranoid about these movies, Dip. Just remember they're fake and you'll be fine," Stan explained as he rubbed both their heads. It was now nearly 2:00 A.M, and the T.V flipped off, causing the room to darken. Stan sat up from the chair, causing Waddles to scurry closer to the twins.

"Well, I think it's time for bed anyways, knuckleheads," he said as he yawned. "Your parents would kill me for letting you do this, you know. Just remember that."

"We know, Grunkle Stan," they both said at the same time. Dipper allowed Mabel to help him up. Good nights and hopes of pleasant dreams were exchanged, and the twins went up to get ready for bed.

"And besides, Dipper," Mabel said as they walked upstairs, "if you wake up in the middle of the night and get scared, I'll be right across the room." Dipper lightly punched her in the shoulder and chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..."


End file.
